As Dark As We Make It
by hrimcealdsae
Summary: They never get together. Cross-dressing pirate Anna and lonely Elsa. Inspired by the cynical Anna AU headcanons at elsannaheadcanons and the fanmix by mrcast at 8tracks called "Dream of Me." Snippets of song lyrics appear sporadically and shamelessly. I expanded a part of the dialogue in Part 2 to try to spell out the action a bit more. I hope it's not too confusing.
1. Chapter 1

"Where are you going?"

Anna yelped, her foot caught over the windowsill. Firm but gentle hands grasped her by the shoulders and helped her back inside. It was the first time Elsa had touched Anna in years. They stood by the window and stared at each other, Elsa with incredulity, Anna with resignation.

"What the fuck are you doing," Elsa said finally

Anna smirked, surprised by her sister's swearing. "Pretty good, right?" She spun neatly in her black boots and adjusted the high collar of her jacket.

"Is that.. a beard?"

Tugging her cap more firmly on her head, Anna gently patted her cheeks, careful not to smudge the cosmetics, "Just some shadow to give my cheeks more definition. It helps with the disguise." Anna cleared her throat and spoke with as deep a timbre as she could manage, "Good evening, Your Grace. I am Andrew Summers, adjunct to the assistant harbor master."

"You sound like a young boy, Anna."

"A very pretty one," she grinned cheekily, proudly straightening her uniform, which she had pilfered from her father's collection. "Andrew is popular with the ladies." Anna waggled her eyebrows suggestively, her smirk broadening at Elsa's outraged splutter. "Oh don't fret, Elsa. Andrew is a perfect gentlemen and only gives his attentions through coffers, which makes the ladies love him all the more."

"You've been visiting _brothels_?" Elsa hissed angrily, her hands clenched at her sides. In the glow of the full moon, Elsa's loose hair framed her face like a nimbus of light. Her blue eyes, usually so solemn and subdued, were bright and sharp with feeling. Anna marveled at the sight, even as she shrugged off her sister's reaction.

"Spare me your judgments, Elsa," Anna scoffed with a laugh. "You might think them only thistles and weeds, but they're the only people who have shown me kindness."

"Because you throw coins at them," her sister replied with vexation.

"No more than the next man," Anna dismissed. "The people who visit the brothels seek a temporary escape. No one questions me there. No one doubts me." Anna rolled her eyes at Elsa who had been shaking her head disbelievingly. "I'm safer there among the crowd than in the royal box at the theatre," she pointed out.

"Not alone you are," Elsa shot back, her brows tightly furrowed. "I can't believe you've been risking your life–"

"Want to come?" Anna leered and snorted outright at Elsa's expression.

"I– I can't leave the palace," Elsa whispered despairingly, her arms clutching her sides as though to protect herself. Fear gleamed in those eyes, but Anna knew that it wasn't fear for her sake. Elsa has always been afraid of the outside world, and even more so since their parents' death. "I can't," Elsa repeated, looking away in defeat.

Anna made a noncommittal sound to indicate she thought as much. "Suit yourself," she said. Anna swung a leg over the windowsill with practiced ease, evidently used to the prospect of climbing down three stories.

"How long have you been doing this?" Elsa asked quietly, just watching her leave.

"Mm," Anna calculated absently as she gazed down, "Maybe a year and a half. I started about eight months after Mama and Papa died."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Anna glanced back at her sister with a puzzled smile, "Why would I need to consult you?"

"At the very least I could send a guard with you–"

Anna snorted, unimpressed. "They'd blow my cover in an instant. Chill out, Elsa. I'm a big girl. And in this costume, I'm an officer of Arendelle. None of the locals will touch me. They fear you too much. Sorry," she added when Elsa flinched. "What else do you expect when you lock yourself up in the castle and only issue orders from the tower?"

"I never wanted to be Queen," Elsa murmured, looking away again.

"It doesn't have to be such a burden," Anna replied, beginning to sound impatient. "It wasn't for Mama or Papa. Come on – a throne to sit on and a whole kingdom of people to cherish you. Who wouldn't want that?"

"I don't."

"Well," Anna said, nonplussed, "There are things I do want, and I'm going to get them myself. Now, I must be on my way. The show will start soon and I hate to miss the opening number." Without further ado, Anna climbed the rest of the way out of the window and briskly began to clamber down the wall, using familiar footholds.

From above, she heard her sister call out helplessly, "Please be safe, Anna."

The next time Anna tried to escape the palace, Elsa was waiting beside the window. Her sister's command was simple and unyielding. "You can't go."

Anna scratched her nose. "You couldn't have told me this before I spent two hours getting dressed?" She held out her arms to model for her sister. "I even bound myself this time. I was pretty late to fill out but it's finally started happening." She peeked at Elsa from beneath the short rim of her cap. "Come on, Elsa, it's just one night. I've been cooped up in the castle for months."

Elsa's face was neutral. "We're too close to Coronation Day," she said. "Visitors have already begun to arrive. The town will be full of unknowns."

Anna exhaled in disgust, the gesture mediated by the humorous quirk of her lips. "And we can't expose ourselves to unknowns, can we?"

Her sister stared at her measuredly. "No," Elsa replied shortly.

Anna turned to face the window, closing her eyes and letting the light of the moon stream gently on her face. She pursed her lips together, unwilling to let Elsa see them tremble.

"We live in a cage, Elsa," Anna remarked lightly. "How long do you think you can protect me this way?"

Her sister didn't answer. Weary now, Anna turned back to her room, pulling off her cap and beginning to remove the pins from her hair. She could feel Elsa's silent gaze as she walked away.

0123456

"Just try to make her say something to you," Anna giggled, feeling drunk with freedom. "Besides, Arendelle is a small kingdom. Why stay trapped in the mountains when you can be out on the open waters?"

"It's true," he allowed with a smile, "The Southern Isles is the perfect place for some spirited adventure."

"It's a great big world out there," Anna gushed, swinging lightly in his arms as they danced on the balcony. "Why not go out and meet it? I'm already eighteen and I feel like I'm still learning to crawl."

"I know just what you mean," he admitted, "There are so many things I would change in my own kingdom, if I could."

"Well, why not!" Anna exclaimed. "You might have twelve other brothers to deal with but I bet that's nothing compared to Elsa." She wagged her finger. "No one can get to her."

"You know," he said slowly, "You're right." He nodded to himself then cast a warm glance at Anna, "We should definitely go back to the Southern Isles."

Anna squeaked, "Really?"

He swept her up into an embrace. "What do you say, Anna? Will you follow me home?"

0123456

Elsa's eyes were bright and sharp with feeling. Anna would never figure out how to read them. Swallowing her pride, Anna made her confession, "I can't live like this anymore." Inside, she pleaded, _Don't say it. Don't say it_.

Elsa hesitated, but her answer was simple and unyielding. "Then leave."

And Anna did.

0123456

Amid the polite murmur of the ship's cabin, her laughter rang out clearly. Anna pressed the merchant's hand warmly with hers, rewarding him with another smile as he left the hall. At the touch at her elbow, Anna looked up and turned her cheek to receive her husband's affectionate kiss. "We have number four," she murmured in his ear.

Hans straightened, smiling fondly as he squeezed her shoulder. "Excellent," he remarked. "Let me introduce you to Captain Bjorgman."

Anna blinked at the broad shoulders and the mess of unruly blonde hair. "Surely that head of hair isn't protocol," she teased.

The Captain blushed and scratched the back of his head. For a sailor as decorated as he was, the man carried a gentle and unassuming air. "No, my lady," he replied bashfully, "I've been on leave for the past three months, visiting family across the waters."

"I've instructed Captain Bjorgman to fulfill all of your needs," Hans gave his wife a subtle but significant look.

"Thank you, Captain, for your loyal service," Anna said smoothly, "Won't you join me on the deck? After a few hours, I've already missed the sea air."

"Certainly, my lady," the man replied hastily, bowing slightly and beckoning with his arm for Anna to precede him.

0123456

"The rumors are true, my lady," Kristoff reported quietly. He watched for a reaction but could detect none.

Her eyes closed and her hands resting on the rails of the ship, the lady tilted her head back and breathed in the salty air of the ocean. Though dressed in the refinery of a princess, the lady possessed an athletic, lithe build and was clearly comfortable on a ship, even if she had spent most of her life in the mountainous regions of Arendelle.

"Well, Elsa," the lady murmured to herself, "That explains a lot."

"Six months ago, the royal town of Arendelle was frozen in a blizzard for almost two weeks, but since then there have been no outbreaks. It seems that the Queen has gained control over her powers," Kristoff hesitated.

"What is it, Captain?" the lady asked, turning to glance at him.

"This development poses new risks for your plan, my lady," Kristoff answered.

Anna smiled gently at him. "Don't fear, captain. It was never my intention to approach the waters of Arendelle. We must operate solely within the territory of the Southern Isles."

"The new King wishes to have closer relations with Arendelle," Kristoff pointed out. "I am confident we can best any ship and crew of the Southern Isles, but a sorceress–"

"Elsa would never leave Arendelle," Anna laughed, turning back to gaze at the open waters that stretch before them. The ship they stood upon was a double-masted schooner called the Icarus. Though a relatively small vessel, with only enough room for about sixty men and ten cannons, the Icarus was the fastest in the fleet by far.

"If Queen Elsa should hear of your capture–"

"It's been four years, Captain," Anna informed him briefly. "She hasn't spoken to me since I left Arendelle. The only contact we've had is the wedding gift she sent me, and that was a perfunctory gesture, much like my thank you card," she added mildly. "I know my sister, Kristoff. Elsa won't come."

At a noise on the dock, Anna glanced over and tsked with faint disapproval. "He's moving quickly," she noted.

Kristoff peered over the side of the ship and just caught sight of Prince Hans disappearing into his carriage with an obviously female companion. "My lady!" he exclaimed.

"Pay no mind, Captain," Anna had already turned her attention back to the sea. "Hans is going to sleep with the merchant's wife and then blackmail her for information. The merchant works for Hans' fourth brother."

"Princess Anna, I had no idea–"

The lady smiled as she turned her face up again into the sun, evidently basking in its warmth. "My husband is an ambitious bastard whose hopes rest on nothing less than the throne of the Southern Isles. He is incapable of love and capable of utter cruelty."

There was a pause. "Yes, my lady," Kristoff finally replied, obviously baffled and dismayed.

A gust of wind from the sea blew over them and Anna beamed, briefly lifting her arms to receive it.

"You and I may live outside of Arendelle, but we both know where home is," the lady remarked casually.

Kristoff started in surprise. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Your necklace. Only a man of the mountains would wear those troll markings."

Unconsciously, Kristoff reached for the pendant that hung from his neck. It had been a gift from Pabbie, years ago when Kristoff had first set out to explore the world.

The lady continued, "Hans may think he is the master manipulator, but I've learned a few things from him. He's convinced I want you because you're good looking." Anna studied the captain from the corner of her eye and smirked at him mischievously. "You are certainly easy on the eyes."

Kristoff blushed, "Thank you, my lady."

"But besides that," the lady relented, laughing at his discomfort, "I knew I could trust you. Hans must never obtain the throne. He might think happiness lies in a crown but he would only find himself emptier than ever. Arendelle would be his first target for expansion." The lady smiles and Kristoff shivers at the flash of fire in her eyes. "We must never let him become king."

There is no hesitation this time. "Yes, my lady," Kristoff answered firmly, jaw set with determination.

"Call me Andrew, Kristoff. I'm the Captain now. We set sail in two weeks."


	2. Chapter 2

"God have mercy on our souls," the man wailed on his knees.

"Look lads," a voice called out, "He's pissed himself!"

Unable to hear above the raucous laughter and his own whimpers, the man could still feel the heavy footfall of boots which stopped in front of him. Hands roughly pulled back the man's head so that he could stare up at the most dreaded pirate of the northern seas.

"Captain Andrew," he gasped.

A bright flash of teeth. "Ambassador of Weselton," the voice was a warm lyric tenor, bright and clear. "Welcome to the Icarus."

"Mercy, I beg of you," the ambassador uttered plaintively, though he hoped for none from this notorious sea-robber.

A short and delicately framed man, Captain Andrew cut an innocuous figure among his burly, unshaven and unwashed crew. His dress was simple but prim, a blue jacket and pleated silk satan scarf overtop a loose white shirt, and light brown trousers. Tall black boots matched the black gloves he wore. Beneath the narrow brimmed black hat, long strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in a pigtail tied with ribbon.

In terror, the ambassador stared at the pirate's face, which was brown with the sun, smooth and youthful. The pirate smiled affably and the ambassador shuddered, choking out another plea. He knew what menace, what unpredictable violence simmered behind those mild eyes. Everyone had heard of what the villain had done to the princess of the Southern Isles.

"What is your life worth to you?" the pirate asked.

"Everything," the ambassador blurted. "Take everything. Just let me go."

"And your crew?"

"Do what you will," the ambassador cried, "Just spare me."

In a flash of light, Captain Andrew drew his sword and placed its tip to the ambassador's neck. Shrill noises of terror quivered gratingly in his throat.

"What a miserable prize, men," the captain remarked, his voice melodic in its contempt. "A coward." Low hoots of mockery and feet drumming upon the deck answered him. "You offer little sport to us, Ambassador, though we are glad for your coin and your goods."

"And his beer!" another voice called out to a chorus of cheers.

"It is a fine ale," the captain conceded, tilting his head as he studied the man kneeling before him. "You will take a message for me," he decided finally. "To that puny milk-livered prince who continues to hide from me. If Prince Hans wishes to avenge his murdered love, he will meet me upon the high seas." The teal eyes glinted hard in the sunlight. "We will see who is the better man."

"Y-you did kill the princess then," the ambassador stammered out, partially regaining his composure now that his life was assured.

"She has been dead for a long time," the pirate laughed. The ambassador trembled at the obvious joy in the man's voice. "Take my message to that pathetic wretch. If he does not answer my challenge by the next moon, I pronounce him a coward and unfit for the title he so proudly carries. And if you don't," the pirate said, leaning down, his voice a soft purr in the ambassador's ear, "I will find you. And I will scoop out your eyes with a spoon and feed them to you."

Andrew straightened and, with a small nod, ordered his men to toss the ambassador overboard. Idly, the captain watched the man flail helplessly in the water until he was rescued by his crew in their escape boat. Cheerfully, Andrew waved farewell as the ambassador and his crew hastily rowed away.

"Did you leave them fresh water?" Andrew asked his first mate.

"Enough for three days, Captain," Kristoff answered. "We took everything else. I already ordered the men to scuttle the ambassador's ship."

"Let's count our booty. To my quarters, Kristoff."

0123456

"He can't ignore your challenges for much longer."

Fingers gripped his bare shoulders, her nails pressing sharply into his skin, but he kept talking. "He may not have expected you to fake your own death, but you can be sure he'll be prepared when he does finally meet you."

A leg hooked around his knee and a strong arm pushed him back first onto the bed. A nimble hand reached into his trousers and Kristoff groaned in response, his head falling back. "You– you can't expect him to fight fair," he gasped, his hips lifting to meet her lips. "We've hidden our loot well. He doesn't have the resources he thought he would." Kristoff's eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as the pressure increased. "Anna," he moaned, "He'll find a way, to hurt you."

Swiftly, she rose up and straddled him. She hummed in pleasure as he slid inside her. "Don't be afraid, Kristoff," she murmured. "I have the Icarus. This life has only just begun. Nothing can stand in my way."

0123456

"Ship ahoy!" came the lookout's cry.

The captain and first mate turned to look in the direction of the sailor's stretched hand. In the far-off horizon, they saw the white speck glistening in the setting sun.

"What flag?" Kristoff called.

It took a while before the sailor could answer. "The flag of Arendelle!"

Andrew snorted in disgust. "Arendelle is useless to us," he said contemptuously, "They trade only in hides, cloth, and lumber, which we can't store or sell." He raised his voice and sang out, "All hands to anchor!" With an answering shout, the men set to work, springing to the bars and heaving round to pull the cable up from the waters.

"Heave and pull, my hearties!" Kristoff shouted, "Unship your bars and make sail!" The first mate turned to his captain who had pulled out his spyglass. "Something the matter, Sir?"

"The ship," Andrew murmured, squinting into the distance, "It moves against the wind." He exhaled in wonder as he slowly closed his spyglass and tucked it into his jacket.. "They're pursuing us."

Kristoff watched his captain. "Sir," he said intently, "If it's her–"

His captain made a sound of annoyance. "Of all the grand gestures," he muttered. Turning to address the ship at large, Andrew barked his commands. "All hands below!"

"Sir?"

"Do as I say. They won't harm us. Second watch, load the cannons! We will be prepared regardless. The rest of you, below. Kristoff, with me."

0123456

Andrew recognized the captain. He had served the King of Arendelle for many years.

"Foul pirate," Oaken shouted across the bows of their ships. "You will surrender at once to the Queen of Arendelle."

"Barbarous crook," Kristoff shouted in return, much to Andrew's amusement. "The Queen is welcome to discuss the terms of her surrender aboard the Icarus."

Oaken swelled in anger but, before he could answer, a slim hand rested on his arm and a startlingly bright figure stepped forward, a woman in a luxurious icy blue dress and train. Her clothes, so out of place on a ship in the middle of the ocean, were themselves a statement of power. This woman was untouchable, even from the elements.

Despite himself, Andrew's mouth curled up in a fond smile. "My lady," he called out, "It would be a great honor if you would join me for dinner."

The woman did not reply but a jet of ice and snow burst forth from her hands.

"Your Majesty," Oaken yelped in protest, the sound oddly high for a man so large.

The woman turned her head, ostensibly offering some kind of reassurance, even as she continued to move forward, walking upon a bridge of ice that formed beneath her feet and carried her to the pirate's ship. Lightly, the sorceress landed on the deck. With a sweep of her hand, the ice disappeared.

"Now that's ice," Kristoff breathed in amazement, unable to contain himself.

If Andrew was impressed, he did not show it. Lifting his hat, the pirate made a polite bow and gestured toward his cabin. "Welcome aboard, my lady. Won't you join me in my quarters?"

0123456

They stood by the window of the captain's quarters and stared at each other, Elsa with fury, Anna with amusement.

"What the fuck are you doing?" These were the first words Elsa had said to her in years.

Anna grinned lazily at her sister as she tossed off her hat and shrugged off her jacket, letting them drop carelessly to the floor. "I've missed you too, Elsa."

"I had ships all over searching for you," Elsa hissed, hands clenched at her sides. "For months we looked."

Blithely ignoring the frost on the walls, Anna flopped onto the couch which sat under the window. Propping her legs on the table, she eyed her sister curiously. "You must have recognized the name of the pirate," she remarked. "I knew you didn't think I was in actual danger."

"Roaming the seas, attacking merchant and diplomatic ships – what isn't dangerous about that?" Elsa demanded.

Anna gazed at her absently, then blinked, laughing a little. "I'm sorry, Elsa," she smiled, "It's been so long since I've seen you. I didn't know that you could become even more beautiful..ler," she sounded out musingly.

Elsa stared at her. Her look of confounded frustration was too familiar and Anna giggled. For just a split second, Elsa's face crumbled and then Anna was in the presence of the Queen.

"This is insanity," Elsa said lowly, her face impassive and her eyes carefully subdued. "Why? Why were you driven to do this? To become a common criminal who preys upon the innocent?"

Anna shrugged, not caring to explain. "I had a moment of clarity. And I'm far from common," she replied wryly. "This is my second season of sailing under a pirate's flag and already men cower at the mere mention of Captain Andrew and the Icarus."

"You're digging your own grave, Anna."

"I've made my bed and I'll lie in it. It's more than can be said of you."

Elsa flinched, her queenly persona cracking. "What do you mean?"

Anna smiled. "How many years?" she asked lightly. "How many years did you lie to me? Hide from me?"

"I– I had to," Elsa said. Her eyes shimmer with feeling. Anna could see that this was a speech her sister had been practicing for most of her life. But the moment in reality would necessarily fall short and Anna had no interest in being dragged further into the tragedy of Elsa's life.

"You have no right to be angry with me," Anna said blandly. "For the first time, I've made my own freedom. Here, upon the open seas, I am one with the wind and sky. I am finally free." Anna leaned forward. Her face was as calm and congenial as ever, but her eyes were dark with intent. "You can't take that from me," she said softly. "I will never return to Arendelle or to the Southern Isles. I am the master of my own fate."

"Are you?" Elsa offered her own bitter laugh. "You ran to a man's arms to escape Arendelle. And now to run from him you've become a murderer and a thief."

"A thief, yes," Anna admitted, unprovoked by her sister's words. "Despite the stories, none have died by my hands or by my men's. We're interested in treasure, not blood."

"Yes, I came across some of your victims," Elsa smiled thinly. "They certainly could stretch a tale."

"Is that how you found us? I thought we had done well to avoid you so far."

Elsa gazed at her, her face suddenly tense. Some thought flickered in her eyes. Anna raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"No, Anna," Elsa replied finally. "I was tricked into coming here. By Hans."

A shout from outside the cabin. Kristoff's voice.

Together, the sisters turned to look out the window. Silently, they studied the horizon. Though still far off in the distance, the mass of ships approaching them was clearly visible.

"Cunning bastard," Anna observed absently. "He drew you out here to take out both of us at once. I didn't think he had the resources."

"I paid for those ships, and for their weapons. I gave them to Hans in order to find you." Elsa exhaled an angry puff of frost. "I didn't know the villain for who he is."

"You didn't marry him," Anna noted mildly. "He fooled me for the longest time. Well," Anna sighed, moving away to retrieve her jacket and hat. "I've thrown enough obstacles in his bid to the throne. He'll try his best to slaughter everyone."

Elsa started, turning toward her sister. "Anna," she said firmly, "We can't fight him. Even with my powers, there's no way we could win against that firepower." Disgust distorted Elsa's fine features. "I'm still not very good at controlling my abilities. You can't rely on me."

"I don't, dear sister," Anna said, back to her.

Elsa's eyes narrowed with suspicion. With a gasp, she raised her hands, stopping the knife with a sheet of ice. She didn't have time to appreciate that the knife was still sheathed. A blast of snow blocked a well-aimed kick.

With a cry of pain, Anna fell to her knees. Her hand clutched her head. From beneath her fingers, a second jet of white hair streaked down through her braid, joining the first that had been inflicted so long ago.

"No!" Elsa cried in despair, stopping in her tracks. She clutched her hands to her chest. The horror of past memories blinded her. She hadn't struck Anna again, but maybe she didn't have to. Maybe there was some piece of ice still inside Anna, something that responded to Elsa's powers. Maybe–

Elsa crumpled to the floor.

With a wince, Anna shook her bruised hand. It was fortunate that Elsa had a glass jaw. Stepping outside the cabin, Anna waved Kristoff over who had been busily directing the men in preparation for battle.

"Let Captain Oaken know that we have taken Queen Elsa prisoner. If he wishes to bargain for her life, he will inform Prince Hans that any act of aggression upon the Icarus will mean the Queen's immediate death and outright war with Arendelle. Set sail towards Weselton."


End file.
